


A Bird, A Bottle, And A Bad Idea

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fisting, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Object Insertion, Other, Size Kink, So basically, but listen, don’t @ me about the size thing, if humans had cloaca it’d be pretty spacious, it takes up the whole pelvic floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This went off the rails by..... several milesRead the tags, also don’t do this irl please





	A Bird, A Bottle, And A Bad Idea

Despite everything, our lips still fit together in the same perfect way. Julian is trying so hard to keep from biting me, his teeth are sharper than they used to be, so I take the lead in deepening the kiss. I trace those sharp teeth with my tongue before it entwines with his, I swear he’s gotten borderline prehensile with that thing and I cannot wait to feel it elsewhere. 

For now, I press closer to him, legs caging his on the chair while I run my fingers through his hair, well, feathers.  
They’re as soft as his hair though, even softer when it comes to the downy fluff near his scalp. He moans into the kiss when I pull them, scratching his scalp with my blunt human nails while I shift my grip and my lips to his neck. The side is covered in feathers, a tragedy to be sure, but I can still kiss his throat.

“Aki..” he moans when I graze him with my teeth, his hands are on my back, talons flexing as he fights the urge to grip harder.  
“I’m here” I murmur, running my hands to his chest, where the feathers still give way to bare skin. “I’m right here” I nip gently at his adam’s apple at the same time as my thumbs find his nipples and the effect is better than I could have hoped.

He’s beyond sensitive, not a surprise after so long alone. His throat rumbles against my lips with a startled groan and I’m nearly lifted off the chair by the sudden thrust of his hips. I press back against him, locking him between the chair and my body while I focus in on those little buds. 

They’re eager for me, a bit of soft rubbing all it takes to make them swell and tighten, lewd little peaks pointing from Julian’s chest. 

He’s blushing, from what I can see of his face with his head thrown back over the chair. One dark hand covers his mouth, trying to keep quiet though there’s no one at all to hear us. 

The sounds break through when I pinch them, rolling his nipples between my fingers. He’s so responsive, I don’t need to ask, but I can’t resist 

“Does that feel good?”  
He nods, gasping when I tug them. “S-so good, darlin-ah!”  
“Good, you deserve to feel good, my angel. I’m going to make you feel even better” 

I take one nipple into my mouth, relishing the shiver that brings, laving my tongue over the tip as I suckle it. His hand cradles the back of my head and his breathing is hastened. He’s expecting me to bite, he wants me to bite, so I do. Julian moans, momentarily losing control enough to scratch a few shallow lines into my shoulder. 

“Oh!” He sounds horrified “I’m sorry, darling, I-“ his touch ghosts over the cuts.  
“Shh,” I lean up to kiss him again “it’s ok”  
He wants to object, I can tell, but he’s powerless to pull away, yielding as I swallow the protests from his lips.

I pet down his sides, down the gradual shift from his almost ordinary white skin to the darker demonic grey. He’s all feathers here, some larger quills ruffle the outer sides of his thighs but it’s the inner parts, where the feathers grow soft and downy, that I’m interested in right now. His lap had been perhaps too comfortable of a seat I realize, his cock should be rock hard by now, going by his reactions, but instead it’s... gone.

I slide my hand between his legs, he doesn’t want to part them very far, to stroke something soft and slick, drawing a pitchy moan from him. This certainly requires closer inspection. I stand up, untangling my legs from around him, and an expression of utter panic flashing across his face. 

“Aki, wait! Please! Please don’t leave! I should have told you, I’m sorry, I didn’t...know..“

He trails off when I pick up his taloned feet, the most bird like part of him, or so I’d thought, propping them up on the table and ducking between them to kneel in front of him. 

“How to tell you...” He finishes, blushing intensely when I spread his legs, he goes quiet, watching me. 

As I’d suspected, his human genitalia is gone, bait and tackle, in its place, is one continuous slit along his groin, nestled among his feathers it’s almost invisible, but as more slick seeps into the down i can see how flushed and swollen he is, he’s already cum at least once while we were kissing. 

Softly, I pet along his cloaca, gathering the slick on my fingers and just barely parting his folds. His muscles work under my touch, tensing at first then relaxing to let me slip inside.

“You don’t, hm, mind?” Julian is biting his lip, half closed eyes still glitter with apprehension. In answer, I lean forward, and lick a slow, wet stripe, all the way up his cloaca. He cries out, gushing around me. Panting, it’s several seconds before he can speak again. “You’re amazing. I thought- well, the imposters always hated that, part”

“I love it” I assure him, “I love you, and I love every part of you. No matter how you change, I’ll love you” 

Julian positively melts at that, because he’s Julian and always weak for romantic speeches, and also because I’ve begun fingering him again. I find the sensitive spot along the top of his passage, near to the front and the equally sensitive bud that nestles above his slit. Rubbing him from the inside, I lick and suck at that little bud, feeling Julian’s legs quake around me when he cums for a third time. 

I stroke him through it, sliding a little deeper with no real intent until my fingers brush against another spot, deeper in, that makes him moan even as he’s still recovering. He’s so relaxed, it’s no struggle to push the entirety of my hand inside, the quiver of him around my wrist caused by pleasure not pain, if his moans are anything to go by. 

“Look at you, taking so much, it’s like you were made for this” he grips the arms of the chair, panting as I return to that place deep inside. “How much more can you take, hm? Can you show me?” 

“I haven’t- ah! Experimented much” he whimpers, already close again.  
Our eyes meet and I give him a mischievous smile when I stand up, withdrawing my hand despite his disappointed expression.

I go to the bar, my eyes settling immediately on the line of bottles.  
“Hmmm,” I grin back at him “Pick your poison. What was that one you like, Salty Bitters?”

“That comes in a barrel” Julian says, quirking an eyebrow as he returns my grin.  
“Hmm,” I glance at the huge barrel jokingly, “maybe next time” for now I go down the line of bottles. Too square, too wide, too fluted, that one might work but I distrust the cinnamon flavor. Finally I settle on sparkling water, a smaller bottle with a narrowed bottom. I root around the small kitchen to find a bottle of olive oil too.

“Is that nonalcoholic?” Tisks Julian when I sit down in front of him again with my treasures. “How boring”

“Oh really?” I say, pouring the oil over the bottle, then over his cloaca. “You might be saying differently in a minute” I slip my fingers back into him, gathering the oil that leaks down his thighs and pushing it inside. He spreads his legs further against the table while I stretch him, a soft sigh escaping him at being exposed like this. He bites his lip when I press the cool bottle against him, blush creeping further and further down his face as, slowly but surely, the bottom of the bottle slides in. 

“So good” I praise him, “you’re doing so good, angel” he whines and the bottle slides in almost to the widest point “almost there, beautiful, a little more” I push a little harder and Julian keens and like that the rest disappears, until I’m holding just the neck of the bottle, my hand flush with Julian’s soaked skin.  
“Amazing” I say, turning the bottle inside him, much to Julian’s pleasure. 

“I’d never have thought..” he gasps, reaching toward me eagerly when I stand up to kiss him. I slide the bottle out a little, just to push it back in, setting a steady rhythm that has Julian canting his hips in time to my thrusts while we kiss. On a particularly good stroke, he catches my lip with his fang as he moans, but before he can apologize I lean down, sinking my teeth into his shoulder in exchange, hard enough to draw blood from a human, and hard enough to put Julian over. 

There’s a cracking sound and we both freeze. Verrry carefully I pull the bottle back out, just as a fissure crawls over the glass, spiderlike, and it shatters, covering us both in glass and sparkling water.  
“Oh my god” I say

“Tha wasss exciting” mumbles Julian, and then falls back, listless in the chair.  
“You did so well” I say, rubbing his chest “so good for me” 

He hums delightedly when I kiss his forehead, his eyes fluttering open again. “..wha about you, I could-“

“Shh, don’t worry about me right now” I say, kissing him again, in truth I had came in my trousers some time ago. “Let me clean you up”

He sighs in acceptance, watching me magic the bottle back together, the liquid turning to steam from where it fell, then raining into the bottle as the lightening bolt cracks disappear.

“Remind me not to drink that” I say, sitting on Julian’s lap again

“Perrier’s shit anyway” he mutters, wrapping his wings around us.


End file.
